Bebe Stevens
Bebe Stevens is the secondary female character from South Park. Appearance Bebe has long, frizzy golden blonde hair, parted to her left side. While her hair hangs down to about her right elbow, she was seen in "Informative Murder Porn" with some of it draped over her left shoulder. It was mentioned by Wendy in "The Hobbit" that she has acne. She wears a red jacket with light gray trim and dark green pants with light gray mittens on her hands. Underneath her jacket, she has been shown to wear a red sweater. In "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", she was seen wearing a green jacket, tan pants, and dark blue mittens, while in "Weight Gain 4000", her jacket and mittens were pink, with her jacket being a darker shade than her mittens. She also wore the aforementioned outfit in "Pinkeye". In the episode "Chickenlover", she was briefly shown wearing a blue jacket in a scene. Personality Bebe is the fun-loving secondary leader of the girls. She is fiery, funny and shown to be somewhat of a party girl. However she can also be emotional, overdramatic, and quick tempered. Despite being generally nice, she can be quite tactless and other characters often take her jokes to heart. This is shown when she made fun of Heidi for dating Eric Cartman in “Doubling Down”, which upset Heidi and caused her to go back to him at the end of the episode. She also made fun of Marjorine in “Marjorine”, but felt guilty about that when she saw that Marjorine was sad and helped give her a makeover. Bebe also has an interest in makeup and fashion. In “Tom’s Rhinoplasty”, Bebe helped make over Wendy so that she could impress Stan again, and she was shown wearing a heavy amount of makeup for her school photo in “How To Eat With Your Butt”. In “The Fractured But Whole”, Bebe helps you with your outfit, commenting on how you need help with it. If you wear one of her costume designs, she excitedly takes a selfie with you. Bebe is very much a trend follower, unlike her best friend Wendy. She jumped on the bandwagon of being a stupid spoiled whore when Paris Hilton came to town, and joined everybody in the new photoshop craze, where she photoshopped her picture to the point where it didn’t look much like her at all. This could possibly imply she has some insecurities about her appearance, as she was also the first to snap back when Wendy commented on the other girls’ flaws in “The Hobbit”. Bebe also has a Machiavellian personality; in “The List”, she, Lola, Jenny Simons, and (to an extent) Red, had altered a list their Sunshine Community made rating the 4th grade boys based on how cute they are. In that sense, Bebe betrayed over half the 4th grade class for shoes. The list placed Kyle Broflovski at the bottom, destroying his self-esteem, driving him psychotic, to the point of attempting to burn down the school. Quotes Navigation Category:South Park Heroes Category:Kids Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Inconclusive Category:On & Off Category:Arrogant Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Misguided Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:Brutes Category:Dreaded